And you have to be so unbelieveable?
by Kaisong
Summary: So much has happened. Battles have been fought, over and over. But the Animorphs haven't done anything to the Yeerks. The Yeerks haven't been damaged by them. But, then, who's hurting them?
1. To avenge, or not to avenge?

**Disclaimer;** I don't own the Animorphs yet. Notice the 'yet'. I was very careful so I didn't accidently say 'now'.

I've had this bugging me for ages- I've been daydreaming alot about it to. Why? It's a good idea, thats why. I got it down on paper, up to the fifth chapter, so yeah. Sorry for the short-ness. This is, in reality, five written pages. Stupid big handwriting! Don steal my ideas. Thanks! xD

---

My name is Rachel.

If you were expecting any more, your reading the wrong story. I can't tell you my last name. Even if I did, it would probably be fake. Sorry, but I can't tell you where I live, my phone number, or anything else that could be used to track me down.

Why?

Well, thats one question that needs answering.

Yeerks, that why. What are Yeerks? They're slimy gray slugs. If thats all, you're probably thinking, why can't I tell you anything? These Yeerks are from a different planet, and no, 'we mean you no harm' doesn't work with them. The Yeerks would rather crawl into your ear and wrap their disgusting body around your brain, gaining complete control over your every action. You wouldn't be able to move, eat, speak, smile or even blink without the Yeerk wanting you to. People who have a Yeerk in their heads are what we call Controllers. Helpless slaves to the slug within.

But then again, how do I know all this?

I fight the Yeerks alongside my friends. I'm an Animorph and I'm proud of what I do.

Animorphs is the crazy name Marco suggested after Elfangor gave us the power to morph. After he gave us, Earth's last hope, the only weapon to fight back. The Andalite prince had been murdered by Visser Three right before our eyes.

We even met his brother, Ax. He helps us 'save the world' from the Yeerks, and, because of some weird Andalite custom, has to get revenge for his brothers death.

Which is exactally what we were talking about, after school at Cassies barn...

"I don't get you Andalites. You go around the galaxy, at war with the Yeerks, and when one of you die your brother has to seek revenge. Why dont you just make sure they don't die in the first place?"

Obviously, Marco had said that.

(It is not in our control whether another dies or not,) Ax pointed out. Ax, like I had said, is an Andalite. Which means he is a half humanoid, half scorpion, half horse. Yes, I know that's too many halves, but who cares?

He has a horse's body (well, a thin horse), hooves and all, with a humanoid torso, arms and head; but I shouldn't forget to mention his tail, which reminded the rest of us of a scorpion. Ax also had no mouth, so thought-speak was his natural language. And last, but not least, he has a second pair of eyes, on stalks. I bet I'll never get used to that.

"Yeah, but why give you the burden? Is it your fault Elfangor died?" Marco continued, shaking his head. When Ax gave no answer, he continued: "Whoever made Elfangor go into the fighter ship or whatever should be blamed! Not you, Ax," he added hastily.

The Andalite glared cooly. (The Captin can't get revenge for every warrior and prince, can he?) he said stiffly, his tail-blade arching over his back.

"Woah! You two, cut it out!" Jake, our 'unofficial' leader, said. "We're not meant to be fighting with each other," he demanding, watching his best friend.

Marco snorted. "We weren't fighting, I was just testing him!" he insisted, giving Ax a dirty look. "He just doesn't get it."

Cassie rolled her eyes, and I snickered. "Don't try covering it up, Marco," I said sarcastically. "Just say you want to be the one to avenge Elfangor."

His eyes widened, and he turned to me, smiling. "What, jealous?" he mocked playfully.

Heaving a sigh, Jake cleared his throat, hinting he wanted to say something. When we ignored him, he clenched his fists. "Guys..." he growled, almost as stiff as Ax, which was weird.

I whipped around to face my cousin. "What? Do you want to avenge Elfangor, too?" I snapped, tapping a foot. "Because, I swear, I'll be the one to rip out the Visser's throat!"

The others fell silent, staring dumbstruck. Even Ax's eyed were wide, all four of them.

"No," Jake shot back. "We're here to plan, not talk about stupid Elfangor!" he raged in between clenched teeth. There was silence as the words sunk in. Ax was rocking back and forth, like he'd been hit, and the rest of us stared, mouths open into wide 'O's.

(Jake!) Tobias hissed, turning his peircing gaze down to our leader. (Don't you dare say that about Elfangor!)

He grimanced, and closed his eyes. "Okay, maybe Elfangor isn't stupid, but we're not here to talk about him, as much as we want to." He opened his eyes to see we were pleased. Jake continued, "Of couse, you can do that later, but now-"

"How about we just talk about him now and get it over and done with?" I said bluntly, interrupting Jake.

Jake groaned, flopping down onto the haystack next to Marco. "You guys are impossible!" he shouted.

Cassie hissed at him. "Do you want my dad to see Ax?" she snarled. Then, turning to the rest of us, she gave us each a hard look. "We should be listening. Jake's trying to save the human race and you guys are talking about something that can be said later," she reasoned carefully.

We were silent, and Tobias was the first to speak. (She's right,) he said softly, opening his win to preen his feathers. (We're the only ones who can resist the Yeerks. We should be doing all we can.)

I groaned but didn't say anything. I motined for Jake to continue, carefully keeping my gaze on the animals around us.

"As I was saying," he sighed, relieved, "the Yeerks are suspecing an attack in a few days, before they can fully restore everything to normal."

"To as normal as normal can be," Marco corrected suddenly, clicking his tongue.

Jake shrugged. "Yeah, whatever. What I mean is we need to attack sooner than they expect it."

Tobias peered down at us. (Couldn't you have just said 'Lets go kick some Yeerk butt now'?) he muttered, going back to his preening. (No difference.)

I flared, looking up at Tobias in the rafters, then crossed my arms, raising an eyebrow. "That's my line," I said swiftly. Then I looked down at Jake. "Tomorrow night?"

"Probably."

"Cool. Mum and Dad are going out for a 'by themselves' night."

"How 'bout you guys?" Jake turned to the others, gazing at them questionally.

Marco thought for a moment, then nodded. "I can probably get away if I tell Dad I'm going to your place to do a project, Jake," he said quickly, eyes flashing. "After I avenge Elfanor," he muttered, giving me a wink that was replied with a snort.

"Cassie?"

"Not sure, Jake."

"Why?"

"Well, my dad actually needs me. I'll try to get out of it."

"Good. Tomorrow night at nine?" The rest of us nodded, and he breathed a sigh in releif. "Tomorrow night it is."


	2. We should have planned

**Disclaimer;** Unfortunately, K.A. Applegate has stolen her series, Animorphs, off me, so I don't own it. Any more. XD

Thank you to;

Traycon3, Dweem-angel, Metamorphstorm and Sarah Mercury for reviewing!

Next chapter will be from another character's view. Who? …Why should I tell? XD All I can say is they're not part of the Animorphs. Another rebellion, yippe! If you didn't want another rebellion, I'm terribly sorry, but that's the way the cookie crumbles. And it's the way I daydreamed my story. (The characters changed their names a lot, tho. I kept forgetting them!)

OC Character #1; Haha. Marco is, like, so out of character, Kaisong.

Kaisong; T-T Sorry. You possessed me to do it.

OC Character #2; He sounds like #1. –Giggle-fit-

OC Character #1; Uh, thanks. Nice of you to say.

Kaisong; x.O' Okay, don't mind those guys. The Animorphs are a bit OOC here, but I was high when I was writing so you can't blame me.

OC Character #1 Yes we can! –Chants-

Kaisong; SHUT UP!

---

(_Ouch._)

(Hey! Shut up, Marco! Not my fault you're so, so _small_.)

(Small? SMALL?! Who are you calling small, you great lump of feathers?!) Marco whined, fluttering his gray osprey wings.

I laughed, in thought-speak, of course. It was a little later than nine the next day and we were in our birds-of-prey morphs. We were flying towards the school, which was home to one of many Yeerk pool entrances.

(Rachel, stop trying to peck Marco. Marco, stop complaining,) Jake ordered, keeping his sharp falcon eyes on the ground.

Grumbling, I flew away from Marco, and towards Tobias, who was in his normal red-tailed hawk form.

Marco dived away from me. (I love you, Jake!) he shouted, regaining height. (She was going to _keel_ me!) I laughed inwardly at his little speech.

(Prince Jake, we have been in morph for twenty minutes,) Ax informed us, northern harrier wings spread wide. (Twenty-one, now.)

Jake turned his head, then turned back. (Okay. There's the school. Everyone knows what they're doing. Ax, don't call me 'Prince',) Jake babbled, swooping down towards the trees.

We all followed immediately, keeping our senses alert.

(Look out!) Marco screeched, diving at me in a flash. The two of us tumbled out of the sky and landed with a loud (oof!)

I turned my head and pecked at him. (And that was for…?)

(Oh, nothing. I was just telling you to look out. Make sure no one sees us,) he said casually, pulling away to proceed in demorphing.

(I was looking out anyway!) I seethed, beginning the demorphing process myself.

Morphing wasn't pretty, and that was a fact. We'd just twist and change, turning into freaks before actually turning into an animal.

My wings withered, like a newspaper in flames. They withered down to long lumps, which were reforming into arms and hands. All the while, my feathers pressed against my body and became flat, and then vanished completely. I started growing, my form raising to human size, and my hooked talons turned into toes, followed by the rest of my legs.

I was left there, standing with a featherless bald eagles face and a human body, watching my friends demorphing, each horrifyingly ugly, except Cassie, who has a talent for morphing.

"Errm…" Jake said, once he had fully demorphed. "Rachel, aren't you going to finish?"

With a careless shrug, I finished my own demorphing. "There. Happy?"

Jake rolled his eyes but said nothing, gazing around at the others. Ax had remained in his harrier morph. "Lets go," Jake declared, striding towards the school with the rest of us rushing after him.

I crinkled my nose as the school came into view. Wasn't very attractive at night, then again, it was never attractive- being a school.

"Aren't we a lively bunch?" Marco said cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood. "Running into danger's grasp?"

With a growl, a knocked Marco, sending him falling to the ground.

"Very lively, Rachel! Lively!"

"Next time, I'll be in bear morph."

(Next time I'll have my tailblade art your throat,) Ax said merrily, butting into our conversation.

It'd always surprise me when Ax made a joke. But he obviously didn't get them, himself.

Marco laughed as we stepped up to a window that led to the chemistry lab. "Oh, man-" His mouth dropped open as Jake opened the window.

"Chemistry was my last subject," he explained. "Mrs. Morris told me to lock the windows. I kept this one open for us."

"Good thinking, Jake," Cassie praised him, jumping up and sliding into the room. "Lets get going, okay?"

The rest of us followed carefully, keeping as quiet as we could. Tobias sat on my shoulder and Ax flitted around, muttering about humans and chemistry, I didn't listen much.

Jake looked at Ax, and the andalite-in-morph flew towards him, landing on his shoulder. The two then moved towards the door and Jake opened it a crack, enough for Ax to peep through.

There was silence for a few short seconds. To me, it felt like forever. We were so close to the Yeerk Pool…a Controller could walk right in on us and we'd be in big trouble. If they realized we weren't Yeerks' we'd be killed. Or worse: enslaved.

(All clear, now. A human male had been entering when I first looked. I estimate he is already half way down, by now,) Ax informed shortly.

Jake nodded silently and slowly shut the door then turned to the rest of us.

"We better not be doing cockroach again," I hissed, leaning in so the others could hear. "There's been a lot of bad experiences." I reflected on all the times we had nearly gotten killed in cockroach morph. It wasn't a very short list.

My cousin looked at me helplessly. "What other choice do we have? It worked last time, it should work again… It's not like we can barge in as tigers, wolves and bears, as much as you want to."

Marco interjected unhelpfully with: "We could do fly, flea, or _ant_?"

I swatted at him but he ducked down, just in time. Like I'd ever do ant again! The others were probably thinking the same thing- we'd went through hell and back.

"We could do the dragonfly thing again?" Cassie reasoned. "That worked well."

Tobias laughed at the suggestion. (It'd take half an hour, at the least, to get onto the dragonfly in flea morph. And, well, if someone decides to fly-spray us…six in one go, you could say. Game over, Yeerks' win, one against none.)

Jake had obviously already thought of that. He was scratching his chin, thinking. "One of us could pretend we're a Controller and the rest could be riding on as bugs of your choice?" He was basically saying the same thing Cassie had said, except it was much more dangerous.

"How are we going to do that?" I commented rudely, snorting. "If the Yeerks' find out who that someone is…"

The sound of footsteps came to our ears, getting louder. We instantly scattered around the room, while Ax and Tobias fled out the window.

I hid in the closet at the back of the room where all the extra tools were kept. It was a tight fit but I cramped myself into a shelf, just as the door opened.

"Hello?" a voice rang out, loud and clear. I instantly thought, _Mr. Chapman_. He was our principle and a well-known Controller.

"Anyone there?" His voice was met by silence. Warily, he started closing the door, which gave Tobias enough time to dive into the class and land under a desk.

Mr. Chapman caught the movement and opened the door once more, peering into the dark class. "The window," he muttered, entering and walking to the window. He shut it tightly and nodded in satisfaction. "Just in case those andalite bandits find their way in…" he said firmly to himself as he left the room and closed the door behind him.

We dug our way out of our hiding places and dashed to the window. When I escaped the closet, Cassie and Jake were both trying to force the window open with Marco standing at their side stupidly.

"He locked it!" Jake cursed, trying to pry the window open. "We don't have a key to open it!"

I frowned. We needed Ax to be our timekeeper…didn't we?

Marco seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Can't we break it open? With Rachel, or something?"

Cassie shook her head, ignoring his last words. "Controllers might here. Too risky." She then turned to Tobias. "Ask if Ax's okay."

(Ax? Can you hear me, buddy?) Tobias called in thought-speak, obeying Cassie.

We were slightly relieved to hear his reply: (I am perfectly fine, Tobias. Although I do not think there is another way into the school without being noticed or noisy,) he muttered. (Unfortunately, Prince Jake, I believe I will not be able to participate in this mission.)

Silence. No one wanted to do the mission without Ax. Well, I didn't mind. I just wanted to go kick some Yeerk butt.

Tobias looked to Jake, who's face was pale with recognition. "We'll have to do it without him. Tell Ax to go back to the forest, and not come back."

Our nothlit friend repeated the words to Ax and he had left immediately. Ax wasn't going to risk being caught, and Jake wasn't going to risk Ax being caught. Obviously.

The remaining five of us crowded round in the darkest corner of the lab, and figured what we were going to do.

"We need someone the Yeerks' wont recognize to act the Controller. It can't be me because of Tom…" Jake trailed off, looking to us.

I shook my head. "I'm your cousin. I'd be recognized," I informed with a slight sigh. I would have gladly accepted the job, but this was serious.

"Not me, sorry. Tom's seen me too many times, so has Mr. Chapman, like the rest of us. Which leaves…" Marco averted his gaze to look at Tobias. "…You."

And, so, that's how we ended up as fleas on a nothlit-turned-human named Tobias.

---

Well, hehe. I like that ending. Please read and review!

-Kaisong.


	3. Basically insane

Kaisong; -Is jumping off walls- WEEEEHHHH!!

Marco; Oh, no! We have no one to say the disclaimer and the Author Notes!

Jake; There's you.

Marco; -Brightenes- Okay!

DISCLAIMER; Marco; Kaisong owns all the characters in this chapter, excluding Jake and myself!

Jake; And Kaisong doesn't mean to offend any parents by this chapter!

Marco; She probably does want to offend all the parents out there...

Jake; ON WITH THE CHAPTER.

xxx

My name is Luciel.

At least I think it is. When someone wants me, they normally call out: "Hey, Luciel!" Or, sometimes; "Hey, you! The one with the wig!"

My hair is not a wig, thank you very much. But everyone seems to think it is... Why? I have no clue. Except some people think they can get away with teasing me about it, and some people get sent to Mr. Chapman for physical violence.

That second someone was me. Heh.

I can't tell you much about myself. See, there's nothing to tell. Nothing I can remember, anyway. But, just for the hell of it, I'll tell you what I do know.

I have foster parents and an older sister. My foster parents are nice, kind of lame, since their son died when he was five. Now they treat us like five year olds. Once I felt like a five year old.

That reminds me. I don't know how old I am. I kind of, well, forgot. That's what sappy parents do to you. The only reason I know my sister, Kai, is older than me is because she remembers. Sometimes she makes me want to scream.

Anyway, there's more to my life than sappy parents and wigs. I'm part of a gang called the Moraphay. We're not all that large, really. It's just Kai and myself, plus several friends. 'Several friends' being: Ray, my best mate and our leader; Tyra, Ray's cousin and our hacking expert; Milo, our very own alien; and Fang, our wolf friend.

It's just the six of us, the Moraphay. Moraphay sounds and looks much like 'morph', doesn't it? We have a reason for that, even though it isn't very...

Believeable.

I've known Tyra for most of my life (or so she says), but Milo had always been a mystery to me. Until that faithful day, of couse, when Milo blew my old foster home to bits with about a million Dracon beams. Kai said it was because she wanted a Milo. Very strange.

That was the day we learnt that Milo was an andalite named Malovara-Sakuei-Tosyahp, or 'Malo' for short. (We changed it to Milo because it was so similar.) She told us Earth was being invaded by alien slugs from some distant planet. We couldn't disagree, she did show us her natural form, after all.

Well, she gave us the morphing power, and now we fight back.

The end.

Not really. It was then, down at the Yeerk pool, when we were doing our buisness, that we found the Animorphs. It hepls greatly when the Yeerks' think you're one of their own.

"Luciel," Kai hissed, waving her hand in front of my face. "We have no time, I repeat, NO time, for any of your crap, got it?"

I sighed inwardly but nodded. Kai was no fun in the midst of missions. It was one of the many reasons I didn't like missions. Another reason, Milo's favorite, is because we can't get anything to eat.

Strange, I know.

"Tyra, done yet?" I requested, moving away from my sister and peering down at the laptop in Tyra's lap as her fingers flew over the keyboard.

She sighed miserably. "No. These files are getting harder and harder to hack into and there's no useful information in them, anyway!"

"Don't think of it that way, Tyra," Milo insisted, hovering over Tyra's other shoulder. "Would you rather be here, in the Yeerk pool, hacking; or at home, watching TV, doing nothing to resist the invasion you know is happening?"

Trust Milo to push the right buttons.

Looking up at her saviour, Tyra tried to manage a smile. "Thanks, Milo," she said quietly.

"Another time where I wish I had a cheeseburger!" I said sarcastically, twirling. "Why did the Yeerks' have to give us this private room? It makes me so-"

I shut up when Ray opened the door and slipped in. His golden eyes were as emotionless as always, but I could tell he was excited. Friends are able to do that. "They're here."

"Who?" Milo asked, puzzled. Tyra shared her look.

But I knew, we'd been waiting for so long. "The Animorphs. Fang was right, they've come. The eagle has landed, I repeat, the eagle had landed!"


	4. Rebellion? Be my guest!

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Animorphs. Nor do I own Jake, Marco, Tobias, Cassie, Rachel, Ax or Visser Three. Although I do own the Moraphay, Ray, Kai, Luciel, Milo, Tyra and Fang. Yaaah.

Thank you to Traycon3 for reviewing the last chapter! And thanks to Sarah Mercury, Metamorphstorm, and Traycon3 for reviewing the chapter before that. X.x

**Traycon3; **You not aloud to destroy me anymore. Or, in Marco words, keel me. XD Hehe. Although the update soon thing was cool. I'm not sure if I can do it again, soon, because I'm still working on the next chapter. Called 'The torture of topic-changing'.

Does anyone out there want something to happen in the story? I have a few cool things that are going to happen, like the reason Luciel had lost his memory and the reason why Fang is a wolf- and why he don have an andalite name. But I need mooreh. If you have any ideas, just review 'em. If you don't want anyone to know what'll happen, so it's a surprise, PM me it. I won't put every idea in, tho. That'd be nuts. -Cackles-

**xxx**

**Rachel**

I felt blind, deaf and dumb. And I was that that particular moment. Fleas aren't all that great in those categories. Or any other, as a matter of fact.

(Does anyone recognise you?) Cassie questioned fearfully. She was somewhere in the tangled mess of rope-thick hairs, like I was. I think Marco and Jake were on Tobias's head, too, but I'm still not sure.

I felt Tobias's head move from side to side as he shook his head. Clinging on for dear life, I waited for an answer.

(No, no one's calling out 'intruder' or 'andalite bandit',) he thought-spoke back as he slipped through the many Controllers' in the Yeerk pool complex. (But one kid, about our age, with black hair, he, well…)

(Well what?) I demanded, frustrated. We relied on Tobias for our sight and hearing, although he wasn't making me feel very secure!

(He was staring, as if he knew me. I'm pretty sure I've never met him before.)

('Pretty sure' could mean anything, Tobias,) Marco said, his thought-speak thick with angry sarcasm. He was feeling the same was I was, I think.

Jake stayed silent. I wish I knew what he was thinking to reach the conclusion he reached. (Hey, Tobias?)

(Yeah, Jake?)

(Can you still see the kid?)

(Umm…no. I know where he went, though. Into a side room, it looked very plain. Why?)

The silence stretched as Jake refused to answer for a minute. (Follow him.)

(WHAT?!)

Marco, Tobias and I screamed the same word at the same time. Jake had barely finished saying 'him' when we said it. I couldn't believe he risked putting us in a position like that. Cassie just mumbled, (Be quiet, guys.)

Didn't work.

(He recognised Tobias from before he vanished! It could be a trap! Hell, Visser Three might be in there!)

Marco.

(We should have never started this mission without Ax,) Cassie said heavily.

Marco's screaming was frustrating me as well as Jake. (Yes, I know it could be a trap; I know all the risks. Can't you just trust me on this one?)

We fell into silence. It was silent, except for the sound of wind through Tobias's hair, which I strained to hear. Tobias was probably the only one who heard voices. That weren't inside his head.

Tobias made his decision. (I'm going. If someone disagrees, they can jump off now,) he said firmly. I bet it was directed at Marco.

None of us moved. We were loyal – and we wouldn't run away from what could be, not a trap, but a rebellion. More chance of being a trap.

Our nothlit friend opened the door to the side room, which made me realise we'd moved, and it let out a whoosh even I could hear. Without looking at his surroundings, he carefully closed the door behind him.

A hand clasped over Tobias's mouth and he gave out a startled cry. Then, in our heads, two cool words were spoken.

(Demorph. Now.)

There was no challenge, no demand of a reason. It almost felt like I was a robot programmed to do this voice's bidding.

Once I had fully demorphed, I let out a silent breath of thanks that I wasn't stuck in that horrid morph. When the rest finished demorphing the hand was removed from Tobias's mouth, and we were face-to-face with a group of teens about our age, if not a little older.

One guy, he was wearing a white wig (it looked like a wig, and still does), stepped forward and grinned. "I'm Luciel. You are?"

"I'm not liking this," Marco retorted stubbornly.

Luciel's grin just widened. "Nice to meet you, Not Liking This!"

An older girl, who looked about seventeen, slapped Luciel across the cheek. "I've already told you: there's no time for your crap."

He rubbed his cheek but said nothing more, slinking to the side of a girl sitting with a laptop.

"I'm Jake. This is Cassie, Marco and Tobias. Are you…?" He decided not to day the word 'rebellion', just in case they were Yeerks.

The girl shrugged. Her bored green eyes reminded me of Luciel's bright emerald ones, which made me wonder if they were siblings. "Ray, Milo and Tyra. I'm Kai. You already know Luciel." She nodded to each of the others as she said their name.

Milo, a short-haired brunette, grinned. "If you want, you can call me Malo. Or, for your andalite friend, Malovara-Sakuei-Tosyahp."

We stared. Kai explained: "Milo's an andalite. Fang…I guess he is, too. But he's a wolf nothlit. We're a rebellion agaist the Yeerks. Battling them for four years straight."

"Four?" Luciel interjected. "Last time, you said three!" he frowned, looking betrayed.

She rolled her eyes. "That was last year, Luciel. Last year."

xxx

Read and review, please!

-Kaisong.


	5. The torture of topic changing

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Animorphs. Nor do I own Jake, Marco, Cassie, Rachel, Ax or Tobias. I do own Moraphay, Tyra, Ray, Kai, Luciel, Fang and Milo. No steelies.

**Kaisong; **Hawhawhaw. xD I'm so obsessed with Milo, I drew a purdy picture of her.

**Luciel;** -under breath- More like ten.

**Milo; **For the Ellimist's sa-

**Kaisong;** Now, now, Luciel, don't be jealous. Just because I love Milo, doesn't mean she dosn't love you! Aww! ;D How cuuttee!

**Luciel; **I swear I am going to stab you. And I don't even CARE if Milo loves me or not. WE'RE NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP, thank you very much.

**Kaisong;** Shy, Luciel, are we? Well, nevermind that. Milo, will you do the honors?

**Milo; **-grumbles- Thanks to Traycon3 for reviewing the last chapter. Can I go home now?

**Kaisong; **This one's dedicated to you, bay-baayy. Oh, and I have something to ask, will you marry me? xD Oh, and I'm SOO SORRY that it took this long to stick a new chapter up. FORGIVE ME, OH MIGHTY ONE.

**Luciel;** Yeah, you had it all written, but you were planning to write more, but decided against it, and wrote FOUR FLIPPIN WORDS to finish it. You could have done that AGES ago.

**Kaisong; **On with the chapter! -tackles Luciel-

**xxx**

We stood in a clearing, in the forest, with the Moraphay. While we were arriving (the Moraphay don't like morphing, for some reason) they told us about themselves. Jake didn't tell them much about us, or how we got the morphing power. It didn't seem like the right time. Luckily, they hadn't forced the information out of us.

"Why couldn't we just have morphed birds and flew our way here?" Marco said sarcastically. "We wouldn't have needed to pay for the bus, or gotten our feet to hurt."

Ax was with us, too, but he didn't know Milo was an Andalite. Yet. The mischievous smile plastered onto her face as she glared at Ax told us everything. She was big on surprises.

Ray regarded Marco with no interest what so ever. "There are such things as shoes, Marco," he said smoothly, "maybe wear them some time."

Frowning, Marco squinted at him. "You morph, don't you?" At Ray's nod, he pointed out, "Can't morph shoes."

"You can't morph shoes?" Tyra looked blankly up at him from her sitting position. "Are you joking?"

Luciel snorted. "Obviously, they think they aren't."

She punched his shoe multiple times. "I didn't ask for your opinion, Luciel," she insisted. But, as she looked at us Animorphs, she saw he was right.

All of us, yes, even me, were staring. Even Tobias, which was to be expected, 'cause he always stares, but Ax wasn't, he didn't even get it.

Luciel let out a bark of laugher. "Told you," he mocked playfully.

"Can't you morph proper clothing, Animorphs?" Ray silenced Luciel with a wave of his hand.

I moved forward. "Can you, Moraphay?" I spat back, standing with my hands on hips.

Silence.

Then-

"Yes or no?"

Turning, I saw Jake move forward to stand beside me. I couldn't help but grin. Jake thought they were playing with us, too.

Milo snapped out of her dreamy state and looked across at us. "I can!" she shouted, stretching her arm into the air, waving it, and jumping around like a lunatic.

"Why let you into the Milo tin, Milo?" Tyra sounded shocked. She shook her head and tsk-tsked. "Control yourself, will you?"

The rest of the Moraphay ignored her. Us Animorphs didn't. You couldn't blame us, right? We knew Ax pretty well, and I was sure he didn't suddenly burst into 'song and dance', like Milo had done. No andalite I'd ever encounter acted as strangely as she. Then again, I haven't met many andalites.

"Milo!" Luciel hissed, rolling his eyes. "You're making andalites look bad!"

I could see Ax tense, in the corner of my eye, as Luciel mentioned andalites. Both is main and stalk eyes moved to gaze in his direction. (Making andalites look bad?) he muttered slowly, echoing Luciel.

Dropping her arm, Milo glared daggers at Luciel. "Jee! You had to go and say that, didn't you?" her face flushed an angry pink in frustration, then she turned and stalked away, pouting.

"What'd I do?" Luciel wondered aloud, eyes wide, "What'd I do?"

Kai smirked. "You're so dense sometimes, Luciel. Seriously."

"Can we get back on topic, Moraphay?" Cassie questioned. "Can you morph clothing, or was Milo being…"

"Stupid?"

"Luciel!"

SLAP! Kai slapped Luciel across the cheek.

"Ouch!"

Tyra burst into laughter, followed shortly by Marco.

Interrupting, Ray answered Cassie's question. "Yes, we can. Our morphing abilities…differ, to yours, I suspect. More advanced."

(There is no more advance morphing technology than the one we have acquired,) Ax pointed out suspiciously.

"Ah, to hell with this conversation. I'm leaving. Kai, you coming?" Tyra giggled, raising to her feet and dusting off her jeans. Kai shrugged boredly and the two exited the clearing in the same direction Milo had gone.

"We'll keep an eye on you," Kai called over her shoulder.

"Feh, stupid girls. Oh, and Aximili? You're stupid, too. Tell me, are you the first to learn of new technology in the andalite society, even though you are so poorly ranked?"

Ax bristled, then looked blank.

Luciel sighed at Ax's stupidity. "And you andalites call yourself superior to humans."

(How do you know my name?) Ax demanded sharply, taking a step forward to stand beside Jake and myself. Things were really heating up now.

"What does it matter?" I blurted out. "All you guys are doing is being idiots. Can you just get to the god damned point?"

Jake grunted; a warning for me to be careful. I knew the risks- Ray and Luciel could decide to go against us. The other three might as well be around us, in morph.

I didn't exactly care. Would you if you were forced to listen to the topic in a conversation changing endlessly? I felt a hand on my shoulder, and spotted Cassie on my other side. She was shaking her head, begging me to keep the peace. Letting out a frustrated sigh, I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and waited for their answer.

**xxx**

**READ AND REVIEW OR DIE UNDER MAH WRATH, BAY-BAY.**

**-Kaisong.**


	6. This is normal to us, you know

**Disclaimer;** Kai OWNS YOUR FACE! Bleh, I don own Animorphs, Jake, Cassie, Marco, Tobias, Rachel, or Ax. I wish I owned Ax. But i do own Moraphay, Ray, Luciel, Kai, Fang, Tyra, and Milo. No steeling, honey.

**Luciel; **Now, I know you say you liked drawing Milo, but this is getting out of hand... -stares at the beginning of an artwork of Milo that Kai's going to sell-

**Milo; **Oh, god, you're looking at THAT? -blushes- I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted Kai's so obsessed with me. I can't believe that's going to be SOLD...

**Ray; **Aren't andalites, like, copyrighted? You should be drawing something you created, Kai, not Milo's true form.

**Kaisong; **You must be kidding. I spent SO MUCH time on that, and it's copyrighted? Why didn't I know that?!

**Luciel; **Because you were too busy being Maddy's daemon, duh. And I can't believe that you actually did feel the pain when Maddy hurt herself.

**Kaisong; **...Shut up. I DID FEELIES IT. D -rubs forhead where Maddy was hurt-

**Milo; **And that also means, when Andrew kissed her, he kissed you too! That's so cuute!

**Kaisong; **Andrew is my sister, remember? When I said "Oh, my god! You look like my sister!" So, that means, Maddy is going out with her souls...sister... That's...creepy...

**Ray; **And you're going to stalk her when she grows up. That's nice.

**Kaisong; **Well, I will always know where she is, because we are the same person! -evil grin-

**A/N;  
**This chapter is what you get when you cross over someone who thinks their a black panther daemon (me), a person who believes the black panther is their daemon/soul (Maddy), and the daemon's fake brother/sister thing who's going out with the person who believes they have a black panther daemon (Andrew). Complete insanity. xD Yes, I am slightly high. And I've been thinking of Maddy and Andrew for a long time. And...I think I'm going to pretend I'm falling for Maddy. :D

**_FRIDAY THE THIRTEENTH TOMORROW!  
_I will be updating (I hope) two chapters tomorrow to celebrate Friday the 13th! But, at 12:00 midnight I shall be out, me, the vampire were-wolf black panther daemon and my comrade, the vampire were-wolf Maddy to snatch Katie out of her bed and devour her flesh, suck her blood and crack her bones! Hawhawhaw!**

**Luciel; **You posted a chapter yesterday, this one today, and two tomorrow. If only to was Friday 13th every day...then this story will be finished and the sequel, "And you want me to believe that?" would be up in no time. Oh, the irony of it all...

**Kaisong; **-strokes Luciel- Now, now, Luciel, don't worry. I'm going to post more often now, since I love you guys, the Moraphay. ;D And I really want to get to that sequel. I'll even tell who's going to be the Animorph POV for the next book tomorrow. Not the Moraphay, though. I haven't decided. / Help is welcome.

ON WITH THE STORY!

**xxx**

"Yeah, we can morph clothing. Hell, we can morph whatever we want. Let's say I'm holding a Dracon beam in human form, and decide to morph falcon. The Dracon beam would disappear altogether, like how your skin-tights disappear, and it'd come back into my hands when I demorphed. Understand?"

I opened my eyes as Luciel began speaking, and listened silently as he told us of how he'd be able to take a Dracon beam with him in morph. I didn't really believe it, after all, I didn't _want _to believe it. The Moraphay had better morphing technology? Yeah, right.

I opened my mouth to say something in reply, but Jake beat me to it. His voice was low, suspicious, and maybe even a little threatening. And he said _I _should be careful.

"And where, exactly, Luciel, did you get this 'better' morphing technology?"

Luciel looked to Jake, flinched noticeably at his tone of voice, yet replied flatly, "The one who granted us our morphing powers wishes that not to be known, Jake." Then, he raised his eyes to the sky, as if he'd seen something move up there, and smiled grimly.

It wasn't that long after when I followed his gaze to the night sky, searching for what Luciel had so quickly seen. There was nothing out of the ordinary; stars, stars, and more stars. I couldn't see what made him look so grim. That made me flare with anger. This strange kid, Luciel, could see something when I couldn't? No, that wasn't possible. That wasn't _fair._

(You're one to talk about fair, Rachel.)

I jerked involuntarily. I saw the others do the same beside me. Ax just swept his stalk eyes around the clearing, looking calmly for where the voice had come from. Tobias sat on his perch in a tree, silent as a cemetery, as he had been for quiet a while now. Ray and Luciel were the ones who seemed the least surprised.

Ray murmured something under his breath, probably to Luciel, who dropped his head immediately and a frown crossed his face. He muttered something back, which made Ray snort. The Moraphay leader then said louder, for us to hear, "It seems as if we have a visitor, Animorphs. Fang, would you be interested in showing yourself to these new allies of ours?"

His words made him seem older than he was, just like when Jake spoke of battle. It must be the strain of leadership that made people speak like that, I decided.

Just then, there was a rustling of bushes behind the Moraphay, and a wolf strode out, the moonlight dappling his fur as soon as he came. Luciel turned, said a greeting, and reached out to pat the wolf on the head. He didn't seem to mind at all at this gesture, and nuzzled Luciel's hand.

"This is Fang, Animorphs. He is a nothlit, trapped in this wolf form, as your friend Tobias is trapped in his red-tailed hawk form," Ray explained, nodding to Fang. "Fang, this is Jake, Cassie, Marco, Rachel, Tobias and Aximili." He pointed to each of us in order. The wolf's eyes swept over the first five of us, but he glared at Ax for a few moments before averting his gaze. I definitely I saw a sparkle of recognition in his eyes, but Ax looked confused- he didn't look to know this nothlit at all. It got me thinking.

(I see,) Fang said finally, nodding his head, (it is a pleasure to see- ah, I mean, meet you.) He shrugged his broad shoulders, and dipped his dark golden head. There was something strange about what he had said, but I couldn't pinpoint it. As I thought over his words, his gaze locked with mine and I swear I saw the wolf smile.

Marco clapped his hands together, trying to gain our attention. Most of us looked over to him- Fang and Tobias didn't. He decided to ignore them. "Well, Rachel, Jake, Cassie, it's getting very late and I know someone who will get grounded if their father finds out they haven't come home yet. Do you know any other certain someones who'll be grounded if their parents don't find them at home?"

I pretended to think deeply, tapping my chin with a finger, brows furrowed. After a few seconds of doing this, I mocked him by saying, "I know this, I know this… Just give me a moment to think…"

He arched an eyebrow.

"Wait! I got it! Not me! My parents are out. Did I get it right? Did I? Did I?"

Jake shook his head at our idiocy and sighed. "Marco has a point, unfortunately. I don't exactly want to be grounded," he muttered guiltily, watching Ray, Luciel and Fang for a reaction. There was none. "But we should be going…"

Ray shrugged, and Luciel waved a hand. "That's fine, that's fine. There's always another day. Besides, it _is_ getting late, I admit, and my foster parents are probably going crazy with worry. Ray, are you _sure_ you don't want to come over my place? Where are you going to sleep if you don't?" He directed the last part of his speech to Ray, whom he was watching with a cool stare.

His friend shrugged, then snorted. "I don't want to go over your place. Kai's already drives me insane as it is. Don't worry; I already know where I'm going for the night. Goodnight, Luciel, Fang. Goodnight, Animorphs." Ray turned, then stalked off into the forest, and Fang padded after him, calling out in quick words I couldn't understand. At least I could confirm the Luciel and Kai were siblings.

Cassie looked at the last remaining Moraphay, Luciel. He looked right back, patiently. "If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you a question about Ray."

That made Luciel take a step back, then his mouth opened, but he shut it and shifted uncomfortably, embarrassed. "Uh, sure. Fire away."

"If you don't want to-"

"Just ask, would you? I don't have all night," Luciel growled back.

"Well…" Cassie clasped her hands behind her. "Why'd you ask Ray where he was going to sleep for the night? Doesn't he have parents and a home?"

Luciel looked puzzled at the question, but recovered quickly. He hesitated, as if he wasn't sure if he should tell, but seemed to make up his mind. "His parents died when he was four. He grew up by himself, on the streets." An odd smile appeared on Luciel's face. "Yeerks' found out who he was when he was six, took him in, and tortured him for three years straight for his parents rebelling against them. Then he ran away, found us, yadda, yadda, yadda."

I saw as a look of horror appeared across the other's faces'. I kept my face calm, but my stomach did a flip-flop as he said Ray was _tortured._ Cassie began an apology, but she was too chocked up in horror to say anything. Luciel looked amused at our reaction, and said something I didn't expect him to say.

"Can I go home now?"

**xxx**

**Read and Review and I'll luff joo!  
(If you don't, you shall reap the same fate as Katie! xD)**

**-Kaisong.**


End file.
